Iruka's Anything
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Sequel to 'Mission From Hell'. Reputation Universe. Kakashi agreed to give Iruka 'anything' after that horrid mission. Well, it was only a matter of time and this is the result.


**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Iruka's Anything

**Genre**: Naruto – Reputation Universe - Humor

**Rating**: M / R

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, surprisingly little else

**Pairings**: Kakashi / Iruka

**Spoilers**: None

**Author** **Notes**: Ah, now I know some people have been looking forward to this. I like the way it came out, myself. A lot of people in all sorts of genres have done stories like this and I'm pretty sure everyone likes them, so on with the PWP. Not what it sounds like . . . at least, not at first . . .

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka gasped as Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling on the desk. "What are you doing?" He demanded, somewhat worried about the grin he could see behind the other man's mask.

Kakashi shrugged slightly. "The deal was once a week for a month, right? Every Friday after you're done with the twerps?"

"Yes, but I assumed you'd wait until I managed to get ho-ahh!"

Kakashi's grin only grew as he managed to get the teacher's vest off mid-rant, effectively silencing him. "Well, if you thought that, then you obviously don't know me as well as you thought, now do you?"

Iruka growled slightly at this and stood, fully intending to storm out on the intruding jounin. "This is my classroom, Kakashi. We can't just-"

"The deal was after the twerps were gone, I'm only fulfilling your request!" Iruka blinked as Kakashi was suddenly _not_ crouched on the desk in front of him. He tried to spin, wanting to face the man that had reappeared behind him, but firm hands caught at his shoulders. One hand quickly trailed down the teacher's front, snatching at the bottom of his shirt and drawing it slowly, unstoppably upwards. His other hand danced along taut muscles as they were uncovered, drawing another gasp from the teacher.

Iruka grasped at the hands. "We're at school, Kakashi, this is my work!"

"That's part of the fun, isn't it." With a twist of his wrists, Kakashi was free of the teacher's grip and in less than a second, he'd removed the man's shirt. "You _are_ the one that asked for this, you know." Hands ghosted along his chest and Iruka shuddered slightly. Kakashi's grin grew.

Slowly Kakashi tilted forward, pressing against Iruka's back until he was lying on his desk, sandwiched beneath the man. "Ka-kun-"

"Stop worrying. This is to help you relax, remember? You're only making my job more difficult." Kakashi straightened, sweeping his hands along his partner's back and drawing out another shiver.

Iruka shifted, reaching across the desk's surface to grip at the far edge. Kakashi's fingers ghosted along his back again before drifting around his waist, swiftly shifting down the teacher's uniform pants. He pulled away briefly, fishing in his own vest for the oil he'd brought along. He dribbled it on the small of the man's back, drinking in the way Iruka shuddered and shifted at the cool liquid. Slowly he dragged one finger through the pool, briefly painting a picture across the man's lower back. Iruka squirmed again, tightening his hold on the desk.

The teacher hissed as those hands started to drift over his skin. Feather light touches made him shiver while more firm caresses began to draw moans from the younger man. Kakashi had been dating Iruka for more than six months now. He'd learned most of the teacher's sensitive areas and now put his knowledge to use. Iruka groaned again and Kakashi began tracing along his muscles, pleased to hear the man gasp again.

Kakashi's fingers slipped easily between muscle as he took his time to loosen the other up. He paused when Iruka stiffened again and repeated the motion, pushing harder with the pads of his fingers. "Ah! R-right there." Kakashi shifted so he could see Iruka's face but left his fingers where they were, moving them slowly. Iruka was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet at the other man's ministrations.

Kakashi shifted again, moving his fingers away from their task to a groan of protest. This was the best part, seeing Iruka absolutely melt for him. Admitted, this was Iruka's price for that mission the previous month, but the rewards more than made it worthwhile. Kakashi pulled away slightly, gently turning Iruka over onto his back. The teacher's eyes were lidded, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He dragged his nails along the exposed chest before running his fingers down Iruka's ribs and was rewarded with another shiver and moan. He quickly returned to the man's pecs, kneading the muscle firmly and watching Iruka's eyes slip closed further.

When Kakashi stopped moving, Iruka let out another groan and forced his eyes open. The silver haired man was grinning down at him, mask bunched around his throat. "Do I pass the test?"

Iruka mustered the energy to nod. "A plus. And you're gonna do this all month, right?"

Kakashi chuckled. "That was the agreement. Although, now that I know a little massage can get you on your back, looking like _that_, maybe I can be convinced to extend the deal." He looked over the teacher again with a predatory grin. "Especially if _this_ is the result." One hand ghosted to the man's pants, pulled down low on his hips, and stroked along the bulge quite visible there.

Iruka's back arched, proving that he still had his bones, despite all boneless appearances. His hands remained thrown out to his sides, lacking the strength to reach down to his attacker. Kakashi slid down the teacher's pants, stripping his own off quickly before returning his attention to the task at hand. One hand stroked along Iruka's waist while the other slid between his legs. Still slick with oil, his fingers pressed forward into the teacher. After a moment of searching, he found the cluster of nerves that made him cry out again.

The strength seemed to flow back into Iruka and he reached forward eagerly, attacking the chest that was just within his reach. Kakashi groaned, his own erection spurred on as his caresses were finally returned. "Gods, Iru-chan, you have no idea how delicious you look like this." He slowly withdrew his fingers, using them as a guide as he thrust his hips forward. One of Iruka's legs was caught up and hooked by the copy nin's elbow. He leaned forward, capturing the teacher's lips and swallowing his cry as his now free hand began to pump the man's swollen member.

Iruka's hands drifted up, eagerly slipping beneath the other's shirt and rubbing along his lover's back. He quickly felt himself approaching the edge and shifted from rubbing to scraping, dragging his nails along the pale back. Kakashi gasped himself, stiffening as the added sensation drove him closer to completion. He sped his pace, shifting to bite into Iruka's shoulder. The teacher cried out, spilling himself into Kakashi's hand. The older man grunted, quickly pulling his mouth away so he wouldn't break skin as his own orgasm overtook him.

For a moment, neither man moved. Finally Kakashi shifted away, regaining his feet as he took in the vision beneath him. Iruka had regained his boneless appearance and had his eyes shut, chest heaving as he slowly regained his breath. "Ka-kun." He mumbled, not moving. "Pants."

"Aa, hai." He bent, attempting to disentangle the two articles of clothing where they had landed on the floor. "I think these are yours." He straightened, laying the piece or clothing on the desk beside his lover and shook out the other pair of pants, holding them in front of himself for a moment. "Wait, no, these are yours."

"Damn uniform uniforms," Iruka muttered, still not moving. "Mine are the ones with finger-paint, I'm sure."

"Yeah, these are yours."

Kakashi turned, trading pants and began trying to find the front. Behind him, he heard the classroom door slide open and he turned, making sure to put himself between it and his prone lover. His eyes widened, seeing Tsunade standing there and he was suddenly very aware of his mask, still rumpled around his neck, and his pants, held firmly in his hands and most definitely _not_ hiding his manhood.

The hokage smirked slightly at the expression on the man's face. "At least I waited until you were done."

Behind him, Kakashi heard an indignant squawk and a thud that sounded suspiciously like a formerly boneless teacher falling off his desk. "Ah, Hokage-sama-"

"Spare me. I came to tell you you've been requested for a mission. Jenny-hime will be visiting again next week and she asked for you to be her guide again. She mentioned your name, too, Iruka-sensei."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama, have mercy. Aren't there some A-class missions I can take instead?"

The woman waved her hand airily and turned back towards the door. "I'll see what comes up, but I make no promises. And next time remember to lock the door."

Kakashi stared at the closed door for another moment after she was gone, frozen in place. Visions of another day spent with Princess Jenny McCarn made him shiver. "Ka-kun." The copy ninja stiffened, cringing at the tone in Iruka's voice. He turned back to look at the teacher, feeling increasingly vulnerable, half naked as he was. Iruka had regained his feet, though not his clothes, and he was glaring angrily at the other man. "You didn't lock the door?"

Kakashi swallowed thickly, trying to step into his pants as fast as he could. "I didn't exactly expect to be interrupted, Iru-chan."

Without warning, Iruka was lunging for the other. Kakashi yelped in surprise and darted towards the window, narrowly avoiding tripping on the uniform pants around his knees. He ignored that problem for a second, quickly pulling his mask back into place. Kakashi reached the window an instant before Iruka could grab him and leapt for the safety of the public.

Iruka slid to a stop at the portal, glaring out at the fleeing man. Kakashi paused to quickly hike up his pants the rest of the way. He smiled back at Iruka who was slightly crouched to protect his modesty. "You know, that door is still unlocked!"

The teacher's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder. When he looked back, Kakashi was gone. "Damn it Hatake! You're going to pay for this, you can't run for long!" Iruka darted back to the desk, hurriedly putting his clothes back on. If he ran, he could make it back to their house and deal with his lover before he had to go in to the missions desk.

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Kakashi had Gai cornered. "All weekend, no supplies, what do you say?"

"A camping trip would be an excellent opportunity to Strengthen our Manly Skills! It will undoubtedly give many chances to prove our Worth in Competition as well!"

Kakashi grinned, already dashing along the alley. "Then it's settled, meet you outside of town in ten minutes!"

-o-o-o-owari-o-o-o-


End file.
